


Dean Mutuje

by cockles_destiel, somethingspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, crowley koza, dean koń, garnitur, goat croley, koza - Freeform, napisane podczas natchnienia na lekcji religii, nie wiem co się dzieje, nikt nie wie co to, ogólnie mutacja, ogólny nieład, przepraszam za to, special for u Aguś
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockles_destiel/pseuds/cockles_destiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingspn/pseuds/somethingspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napisane na lekcji religii podczas natchnienia. Koza nakrywa Deana i Casa w łóżku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Mutuje

**Author's Note:**

> powodzenia :)

Dean, po podniesieniu dupy ze swojego miękkiego łóżka, w którym leżał wcześniej nagi z nagim Castielem, zarżał zdziwiony, gdy ujrzał przed sobą dość przystojną kozę w drogim garniturze.

\- O kurwa, ja pierdole!!! – krzyknął przerażony łowca.   
\- Dean!! Mutujesz w konia! – pisnął przystojny anioł.  
\- O kurwa to Crowley! Crowley jest kozą! – odpowiedział Dean.  
\- Meee..! – podsumował król piekła, gryząc kawałek koszuli łowcy.


End file.
